Watch Your Back
by strawberry4life
Summary: Kalel was alone one morning when she got a piece of mail from someone saying they are after her. Kalel thinks she is overreacting and it's just someone who loves Anthony way too much. She is afraid if Anthony finds that note, he will go crazy. What will Kalel do? How will Anthony react? Find out what will happen in the lives of Kalel and Anthony trying to figure out who sent it.
1. The Note

Kalel's P.O.V.

I walked down the walkway of Anthony and I's house to get the mail. I opened up the mailbox, grabbed the mail, closed the mailbox and starting walking towards the door. I walk through the door, close and lock it behind me. I look through the mail _'Junk' 'Anthony' 'Junk' 'Bills' 'Kalel'._ I set down the others, making sure to tell Anthony about the mail he got. I open up my letter to be met with letters cut out of magazines. I was confused and scared. I starting reading the letter.

_**Kalel Cullen, Watch your back... I'm coming for you...**_

I drop the note. "C-coming for me?" I whispered. I shook my head. Probably one of Anthony and Ian's crazed fans. People get those all the time. I'm overreacting... right? Yeah, yeah I am. I shake it off and walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. My hands are still shaking. Snap out of it Kalel, you will be fine. I then realized, if Anthony sees the note, he will go crazy. I put down my glass and pick up the note again. I run into our bedroom, thanking god Anthony isn't home, and hide the note underneathe my dirty clothes. Hopefully he won't go in there. I walk back into the kitchen to retrieve my milk. I open up the fridge and grab 2 eggs. I take out a skillet and put in on the stove top. I crack the eggs and cook them until they are ready. I take them off the skillet and put them on a plate. I grab a fork and sit down, then I stat eating.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

I set my plate and glass into the sink and clean them off. I walk into our bathroom and turn on th water. I strip down and get in the shower. 5 minutes into my shower, I hear a noise outide the door. I get out of the shower to check the time on my phone. _'10:52'. _I started to panic. Anthony said he wouldn't be home until 3. Joey is in New York visiting his sister **(I don't know...)**. Anthony would of called me or at least texted me telling me if he was coming home early... WHO WAS IN MY HOUSE?!

* * *

I know it's suuuuuuupperrrr short. Sorry guys! Tell me, do you want a story to it? Leave a review or PM me :D


	2. The Attack

Kalel's P.O.V.

I turn off the shower water and put on my robe. I wait a few moments to hear anymore noises. I hear nothing. I slowly turn the doorknob on the door and pull it toward me. I look through the crack I left. Nothing. I step out a few feet. I walk into the kitchen to see a draw open. I then realize it is the knife draw. I'm really scared now.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I look down the hallway to our room. I see the door open. I closed it before I got into the shower. I start to walk towards and stop dead when I hear a smash. I see Buki run across the floor.

"Buki!" I yelled/whispered.

She looked at me. I feel my phone buzzing in my robe pocket. I take it out violently. It read _"Anthony' _across it. My eyes widen and I pick up Buki, running to the closet and closing the door. I put her down and answer the phone, tears falling down my face.

"Anthony?!" I whispered.

"Kalel? Why are you whispering?"

"Anthony! The-there is someone in the house. I-I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"Wha-what? Please, tell me you are all right." He said panickly.

"I'm f-fine. I'm hiding in the closet."

Anthony's P.O.V.

"Smart. DO you know who it is?" My heart is racing.

"No no. I didn't even see them but I know someone is here. I went to take a shower and I heard noises coming from outside."

"Maybe it was just Buki." I said trying to calm the both of us down.

"No it wasn't! Buki can't open doors!" She started to get louder.

I could feel a panic attack coming on. "Doors?"

"Yes doors. I closed our bedroom door before going to take a shower. I noticed it was open when I came out."

"Kalel, hold on. Ian and I will be right there." Ian looks at me inpatient. Wondering what the hell is going on.

"NO! NO! They will hurt- ahhhhh" Kalel screamed.

"Kalel?!KALEL?!" The line went dead. I feel my panic attack hitting. Ian is grabbing my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Dude?! What's wrong?!"

"The-there is someone in the house and-and-and Kalel is there... ALONE!"

Ian's eyes widened. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" He grabbed his keys and literally dragged me.

Kalel's P.O.V. **(This is happening as Ian is tyring to calm down Anthony)**

I see someone in a ski mask and in full black. The person grabs me by the hair and pulls me off. Buki was hiding in a box and was smart enough to stay there and not move or make a sound. The person dragged me over to the dining room and pushed me on the floor. The person kicked me and punched me and just flat out beat me. I was bleeding all over. I coughed up some blood on our carpet. I started to get up when I felt this sharp pain run in my leg and then not even 10 seconds later in my stomach. I then realize I was stabbed. Losing a lot of blood. Losing consiousness. I let the darkness take over, tears and blood falling from me. I'm sorry Anthony.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I had tears falling down my face. We show up at the house in less then 10 minutes thanks to Ian's driving. Ian didn't even stop the car and I jumped out and ran into the open door of our house. Horror struck me. I fell to my knees next to her. So much blood. I pick up her head and craddle her in my arms. Ian ran in. I look at him with my eyes full of tears. I see his eyes tear up.

"Call 911!" I yelled to him.

He nodded and pulled out his phone. "Yes hi uh My name is Ian and my best friends house was broken into and his girlfriend is here on the ground bleeding... Yes... Yes uh..." He puts he hand on the speaker part of the phone. "Does she have a heart beat?" I move fast to her wrist. I feel a light thumping. I nod. "Yeah. But very light."

He nods. "Yes but it very faint. Yes... okay... please hurry!" He hung up and looked at me. "They will be here any minute." Ian said to me trying to reassure me.

I nod and kiss Kalel's forehead, tears still falling down from my eyes, her blood on my hands. "Dear god please... let her be okay." I whispered.

* * *

Sooooo What do ya think? Will Kalel be all right? Find out in the next chapter of... 'Watch your back' :D

If you are wondering, a new chapter of 'Our Miracle' will be up either today or tomorrow so stay tuned(:


	3. The Questions and Realization

Anthony's P.O.V.

I hold Kalel's head in my lap, a towel in my hands to put pressure on her wound. Tears and blood are on me. Ian is walking around to see if anything is there. He walks back in.

"Anything?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, nothing."

"Where the hell is the ambulance?!" I was really angry and impatient. As I said it, a hear a siren and sigh with relief. "You hear that baby? Someone is coming to help you." I kiss her forehead. Ian opened the front door and a few EMTs ran in with a gurney and kits. The bent down next to Kalel and I.

"Sir? I'm going to have to ask you to put her down."

My eyes widened at him and I shook my head furiously. "No No! Please! I c-can't!."

The EMT had the look of nerve on his face. "Sir please, we need to acess her injuries." I look at him through my teary, red eyes.

Ian puts his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, it's alright. Let them treat her."

I nod and gently kiss her forehead one more time and set her head gently down on the ground. I stand up and Ian helps me over to a chair. I see the EMTs lift Kalel onto a gurney and strap her in. The lift up the gurney and wheel her out the door. I was just about to follow when someone came up to.

"Mr. Padilla? Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" The man asked me.

"I'm sorry but-" Ian interupted me.

"Anthony, I'll go with her. Stay here. I'll make sure no one touches her or hurts her and if they do... well you know me." Ian said sincerly.

"Thank you dude. I owe you so much."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. I know you would do the same for me." He ran off and got into the ambulance with Kalel.

"Mr. Padilla?"

I look at the man. "Sure." We sit down.

"Mr. Padilla, does Ms. Cullen has a history of ever doing something to someone or anything like that?"

I shook my head. "No, not unless she didn't tell me."

"Mr. Padilla, I understand that you are a huge Youtube**(DON'T OWN)** star and you are loved by many, specifically girls. Has any of them threatened Ms. Cullen?"

Just as I was about to answer, a police officer came out with two things. "Mr. Padilla, you might want to look at these." First he hands me a shattered picture frame. The picture was of Kalel and I when we went to NY with Pewds and Marzia. The glass is completely cracked and shattered. "And this." He hands me a piece of paper. "We found this sticking out from a pile of clothes." I open up the piece of paper to be met with magazine cut letters. My eyes widen as I read this.

I stand up. "Yes, someone has." I put down the note and grab my coat. "I'm sorry but I need to go now. Please, make yourselves at home." And with that, I opened up the door and walked out, not looking back.

* * *

**What did you think? Will Kalel be all right? Will they find the person who did all this? Find out in future chapters of 'Watch Your Back' :D**


	4. The Hospital

Anthony's P.O.V.

I run into the hospital and to the front desk. The man looked up startled.

"May I help you?"

I nod my head furiously, tears falling. "Yes, my girlfriend, Kalel Cullen, was rushed here. Where is she?"

As the man was about to speak again, I heard my name.

"ANTHONY!" I head Ian yell.

I turn my head to see Ian running down the corridor.

"IAN!" I meet him halfway. "Where is she?"

"Doctors are inspecting her. She just got into a room."

"Can I see her?"

Ian shook his head. "Not yet."

I sigh. "Figured."

"I called Melanie. She said she was on her way here."

"Thanks dude."

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For... for everything. I seriously owe you."

He smiled sincerly. "Nah, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go wait by her room."

I nod and we start walking...

~~~~~Kalel's Room~~~~~

We sit there waiting when we hear clicking against the floor. I look up to see Melanie walking up to us. I stand up and she immediately walks up to give me a hug. I hug her back but something doesn't feel right... She isn't Kalel... She lets go a few moments later. Only then I notice her red eyes. She was crying.

"How are you doing?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "For a man whose girlfriend is in the hospital for being beaten by some physco... not great."

"Sorry..." She looked away.

I gave her a small smile. "It's fine. Don't worry."

"So... what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Melanie said.

"We can't." Ian said.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"They are inspecting her injuries." Ian said. I look down. Kalel's blood is still on me. I sit down trying not cry, trying to be strong for Kalel.

One word to express what I am feeling.

Anguish.

A doctor walks out and I stand back up.

"Mr. Padilla?"

I nod. "Yes, that's me. How is she?"

"Ms. Cullen has some pretty bad injuries."

"How bad?" I was terribly afriad of his answer.

"She had stab wounds in her left leg and stomach. Internal bleeding. Broken nose. Bruises all over her body. Slight concussion." The doctor said sadly.

I'm trying not freak out. No panic attack now please. I can't handle it. No... No... No...

"No... She is going to be fine right?" I asked panickly.

"Well... she kind of... fell into a coma..."

My eyes widened. "W-w-what? No..." I start hyperventilating. Now is not the time Anthony.

"Anthony. Calm down." Ian said.

I swallow and nod. "C-can I see her?"

The doctor nods. "Take your time."

I nod. "Thank you."

I walk up to the door and put my hand on the knob. I turn the knob and push the door forward. I closed my eyes and walked forward. I opened them and almost fainted. I gripped the door. I felt two hands on my back. They were Melanie's and Ian's, helping me. I can't hold it anymore. I let the tears fall. I sit in the chair next to her and put my head in the bed next to her. I start sobbing like crazy.

Why me?

Why her?

Why us?

I hear Melanie crying and Ian trying to soothe her, him trying not to break himself. I can't take this anymore. Just seeing her in pain, suffering, because of me...

"This is all my fault." I said.

"No it's not." Ian said.

I lift my head up and look at him. "Yes it is! One of our crazy fans attacked her!"

"Anthony, you don't know that."

"Yes I do! Want to know why? Because the police officers found a note written in magazine cuttings."

"That doesn't prove anything though."

"It was signed: 'Anthony's future wife'. Does that prove anything?" Ian's eyes widened.

"Dude, our fans wouldn't do that... would they?"

"Obviously someone would." I can't even see clearly anymore. My eyes are completely tear-shot.

I turn my head back to Kalel. She had a bandage on her nose. A few bands on her head as well. You could only see a bit of her beautiful brown hair. I want to see her blue eyes looking back into mine. I'll miss those eyes...

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"We are going to get going okay?" Ian said.

I nod. "Okay. Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you for all this."

He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Don't say no because I still am."

He gave me a small smile. He walks over and gives me a hug. Melanie does the same.

"Get some sleep." Melanie said to me.

"I'll try." Maybe not...

"We will be back tomorrow. Bye Anthony."

"Bye guys."

Ian and Melanie walked out the door leaving me alone with Kalel. I sit back down and hold her hand.

"Please come back to me. I need you. I love you. Buki loves you. Meghan and Joey love you. Ian and Melanie love you. Your family loves you. You can't leave us. You can't leave me. I can't live without you. You make me complete. You make me, me.

I love everything about you.

Your hair.

Your eyes.

The way you laugh.

The way you smile.

The way you work.

The way you are just you.

You love me and I love you. I don't know what I'll do if I loose you. Please... come back."

I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss them. Trying not to cry... Not cry... The tears fall uncontrollably.

"Please... Don't leave me baby..."

* * *

**So... what did you think? Will Kalel wake up? Find out in future chapters of 'Watch Your Back' :D**

**So. I was able to upload a chapter today, SWEET! :D I had an amazing day today. Goodbye middle school. I will sort of miss you. Ehh...**

**My mom and dad got me a pandora bracelet. My siblings got me Graduation Hat and a Music Note to add to it. I'm in love with it :D**

**It is OFFICALLY SUMMER WOOHOO! I'll definently be uploading a lot more now :) Expect a new chapter of 'Our Miracle' tomorrow or Friday :D byebyee all :)**


	5. The Passing Weeks

Anthony's P.O.V.

Week 1:

It's been exactly one week since all this has happened. Since Kalel's attack. Since she was admitted to this hell hole. Since I have seen her beautiful blue eyes. No changes have been made. All of her bruises have cleared up. The cut on her head has cleared as well.

I haven't been home since. Ian and Melanie have been bringing me stuff here and we have been eating the food here. I refuse to go back home. It isn't home without Kalel. Melanie has been taking care of Buki for us. Turns out she was hiding in the closet with Kalel when the intruder came. I hope she wakes up soon... It's a duller place without her. I sigh

Week 2:

Still haven't been home. She is being taken off her breathing machine since she can now breathe on her own so that's good. A change finally. The doctors say she can hear me now. I've been talking to her, telling her what was going on and everything. I didn't tell her about the attacker and that she got away. Police are still looking for her. No luck in finding her yet. I had to make one of the worst ... well two of the worst phone calls. One to my parents and one to Kalel's. I thought it would be necessary to let my parents know and not feel left out our anything. I got Kalel's dad on the phone. He was really upset and panicky. He said thanks for telling him and they were on their way to California. I avoided telling him why... he was demanding though. I told him I had to go see Kalel. They have been here for 4 days now. I told them why and now her dad is avoiding me... Her mom is still talking to me so that's good... I guess.

There was a knock on the door and Ian walked with a bag of freshly cleaned clothes. "Here you go Anthony."

I take the bag. "Thanks dude. You have no idea how much you have helped."

He smiled. "No problem."

Ian hung out with us for a few more hours. Kalel's dad spoke to him... Which I do and don't understand because he is in SMOSH too but then again... He isn't her boyfriend so... understandable. I hope it passes over soon.

Week 3:

Her nose has healed up so her whole face area is now open and you can see her. She still looks as beautiful as ever. Same as me, her mom would not leave her side. The sad thing is her parents have to return back home in a few days because they are needed back at work. I know it sucks, I would hate to be in their places. Her leg and stomach wounds still need time to heal, but it is getting there. I'm still talking to her about everything. She still hasn't had any movement except her breathing. No major changes...

Week 4:

Kalel's parents returned back home. Her dad starting talking to me again... sort of. He said about 5 words before they left... and they weren't exactly pleasant... She has made signs of waking up. You have no idea how happy I am.

Week 5:

The doctors say she will wake up within a few days. I'm counting them down. When she wakes up, oh my god... She will NEVER leave my sight until this psycho is captured. Even then... she will need to be in my sight and reaching distance. I knew she wouldn't leave me or any of us.

Week 5, Day 3:

Any day now... sometime this week, I'm positive she will wake up...

* * *

**ending here... new chapter later tonight.**

**if you read my other story, 'Our Miracle' and read all through the marathon, the last one says im having problems with my own personal computer so im on my moms as of right now... so if im not on for a while or answering any PM's... you know why. Im sorrry! I'm not ignoring you! :(**


	6. The Waking

Anthony's P.O.V.

Week 5, Day 4

I was in the room alone with her. It was 10:30 in the morning. I was watching television when I felt this twitch by my hand... the hand holding Kalel's. I whip my head to her. She isn't moving. I'm just hallucianating. I shake it off and turn back to the television. I feel the twitch again. Now I know I felt something.

"Kalel? Can you hear me baby?" I sort of whispered to her.

She twitched again and groaned.

"Kalel!" You-your awake!"

She opened those beautiful blue eyes I have missed for the past 5 and a half weeks. She looked at me and she sat up... and when she did she groaned in pain. I put my hand on her shoudler.

"Hey, hey. Relax."

"Wa-water." She rasped out and touched her throat.

"Water?" She nodded. I got up and got her a glass of water. She took it willingly.

"Th-thank you." She set the glass down.

I hugged her and kissed her and just held her. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to hold you in my arms again. Oh Kalel, I love you so much."

"I love you too. How long have I been out?"

"Almost 5 and a half weeks." Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "You fell into a coma."

"A c-coma? Geez."

I nod. "Everyone will be happy to see you..."

She nods. "Do my parents know?"

I nodded. "Yes... and now, I think your father hates me."

She furrowed her eyesbrows. "Why?"

"Because... Kalel, I saw the note you tried to hide. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down. "I just got it the day I was uh... attacked. She came only a few hours later after I read the note... and you weren't home... and I didn't want to bother you-" I cut her off.

"You could never bother me, ESPECIALLY with something like this. You could of been killed Kalel."

"But I'm not dead. I'm fine."

"Yeah... Almost 6 weeks later. Kalel, I just want to keep you safe. I love you way too much to lose you. You mean to much to me and everyone else.."

"I know... I'm sorry... Why does my dad hate you though?"

"Because it's my fault you were in a coma and attacked... They were on of my crazy fans and she attacked you. So now, you dad hates me."

"It's not your fault you are loved by many people. You are not responsible for other peoples actions."

I just shrugged. "Kalel, what do you remember from that night?"

She blinked a few times before speaking. "I remember hiding in the closet. Being found. And being beaten. Nothing else."

I nodded. "Do you want to know... your injuries? Why your stomach hurts?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

"Well uh... You have stab wounds in your left leg and stomach, internal bleeding, broken nose, some bruises,and a bit of a concussion. You have heled from them all but the stab wounds which you still need to give a few more weeks."

"Okay..."

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you again. Those eyes and smile. I haven't been home once, in almost 6 weeks."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Ian has been bringing me clothes and some food. Melanie has been taking care of Buki."

Her eyes widen. "Buki is all right?"

I nod. "She is fine. They found her in the closet. Safe."

She sighs with relief. "Thank god."

* * *

**and im ending it here(: hope you enjoyed!**

**byebye all! loveeyaa**


	7. The Break-In

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~

I finally get to leave this place after almost 7 weeks. Even though I was asleep for almost 6 of them... Anyways, the bright side is... I FINALLY GET TO LEAVE! YES! I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps. Anthony is filling out my paper work so I can leave this place.

"Ready to go?" Anthony said.

I nod. "Let's go"

We walk or well... I crutch out of the hospital and get into the car with the help of Anthony. I could tell already that he will not let me out if his sight until this person is captured. We get in the car to go home. We are off.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

"I'm going to go call Ian and Melanie okay?" Anthony said.

I nodded. "Okay hurry back."

He nodded his head. "I will." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. He took out his phone and walked into the dining room. I sigh.

He returned a few minutes later. "Ian and Melanie are on their way over." Anthony said.

"Okay." I start to crutch over to our room to lay on our bed. My stomach hurts right now. I don't want to strain my stitches **(A/N gahhh!). **I get there with the help of Anthony. This is going to be a long few weeks.

~~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

"So... how are you holding up?" Melanie asked me.

"So-so... Pain now and then but it is getting bareable... For the most part at least."

"Well you know if you guys need anything we are a phone call away." Ian said.

Anthony and I both nodded. "We know and we appreciate it." Anthony said.

"We really do." I added in and smiled.

We hung out for a few more hours having fun laughing and just being our goofy selves. The day became late causing Ian and Melanie having to go home.

"See you guys tomorrow." Ian said.

"Bye guys." I said

~~~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~~~

I wake up to the sound of crashing outside the door. I sit up, trying to ignore the pain. I put on my robe over my night shirt and put on my slippers. I slowly open the door and walk out. Well for the most part, putting most of my weight on my right leg. Buki is laying in her cat bed in front of our bed, being a good cat and not following me. I slowly and quietly start to walk towards the sound of the crash. It came from the kitchen... I know I shouldn't be going towards there without Anthony but... I want to find out who did this to me. If it is the same person. Probably...

I grab an umbrella that was sitting against the wall and continue walking towards the kitchen. I see the light on. I know it isn't Joey or Anthony... and I am being surprisingly calm... for right now. I continue forward and stop at the opening of the kitchen. I look in. My eyes widen as I see someone there going through our stuff. i see a picture frame shattered on the floor. I then realize it is one of Joey, Anthony, Meghan and I. I tried not to make a noise... that changed when I stepped on a chip in the doorway. The person turned around. They smirked at me and started walking towards me. I screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

**endiing heree, hope you enjoyed at sorry for the cliffhanger but don't worry! chapter 8 will be out very soon! so stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile for my story 'Our Miracle' if you follow it(:**

**Byebyee!**


	8. The Capture

Anthony's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I reach over to grab Kalel, only to my horror... she isn't there. I jump out of bed and run towards where the scream came from. I see Kalel on the floor with someone on top of her.

"KALEL!" I screamed. Kalel and the person look at me.

"ANTHONY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Kalel screamed.

I ran over to them and pulled the person off of Kalel. "Kalel! Call the police!" I yelled to her.

She nodded and hopped-ran into the kitchen to grab the closest phone.

"Your days of hurting us are over." I said through gritted teeth.

Kalel came back in with a rope and a chair. "Here." She said to me. "We can tie her up so you don't have to hold her anymore."

I nod. "Thank you." I get up with my hands holding hers behind her back so she doesn't try anything. I sit her down and tie her to the chair. Stangely, she doesn't try to resist, she just takes it.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

We hear sirens coming from outside. Finally... I get up to open the door for the police to come in. They rush in. They take down the person on the chair and untie her to handcuff her.

~~~~~10 minutes Later~~~~~

A detective was questioning Kalel and I.

"Have you had any other encounters with Ms. Gorgen?" **(The attackers name is Averly Gorgen... IDK... I needed a random name that hopefully no one has... O.o) **The detective asked.

Kalel shook her head. "Other then being attacked almost 7 weeks ago by her and tonight... no."

"Have you ever gotten hate mail or anything else like this?" Again, Kalel shook her head.

"Mr. Padilla, have you ever had an encounter with any crazy girls... threatening you?"

I shook my head. "No, the most I've ever had girls just going crazy over me... never threatening me or Ian or any of us."

We continued on with questions. They finally left. The psycho is finally gone...

We are free...

* * *

**yay! Kalel and Anthony are safe! Look out for an epilogue shortly!**

**Byebyee!**


	9. The Epilogue

~~~~~6 Years Later~~~~~

Anthony's P.O.V.

It has been 6 years since the psycho left our life. She is doing life in prison. Serves her for trying to kill Kalel and hurt her again. We are free.

In the past 6 years Kalel and I celebrated:

3 Wedding Anniversaries

Ian and Melanie got married

Buki had 6 Birthdays and is still a very active cat

6 Birthdays

6 More Years of Smosh

A Pregnancy

A Birth

A Baby Girl

Our life has been up and down but honestly... I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm with the two girls I love most.

"Dada." I look down at my 14 month old baby girl, Myia. **(That is my great friend's name and I love it. It is pronounced: My-a)**

I pick her up and hold her in my arms. We were lucky Kalel's wounds didn't cause to much damage to her.

"Dada!" She shrieks and giggles.

"Yes baby, I'm your dada." Kalel walks in the room, with as always, Buki right on her trial.

"Hi." She said to me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Hi baby." She said to Myia.

"Mama!" Myia said.

Myia has identical brown eyes like mine. She has lighter brown hair like Kalel's of what we can see. She has Kalel's nose and smile. Just like Kalel, she has caught my heart... and I am wrapped around her finger... I'm daddy whipped. But she is a total daddy's girl in my defense.

Kalel and I put her to bed and we get into bed together.

"Anthony?" Kalel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She picked up something from under the bed and handed it to me. Confused and curious, I opened it up. There was a t-shirt in there. It read:

_**Hi Daddy! I can't wait to meet you!**_

My eyes widened in realization and I look at the stick next to the shirt... A PREGNANCY TEST. I look at Kalel.

"Your... Pregnant?" I asked, a grin forming on my face.

She nodded. "Yes." She took out a photo from behind her. "2 Months."

I kiss her and hug her. "I'm going to be a daddy... again!"

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mommy again."

I kissed her again. "Oh Kalel, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

~~~~~1 year Later~~~~~

Kalel and I had a healthy baby boy named Nicholas or Nick for short. Myia was ecstatic to find out she was having a little sibling. Both Myia and Nicholas' were a surprise, gender and planning. But honestly... Like I said a year ago... I wouldn't have it any other way. I have my little family of:

Anthony Padilla

Kalel Padilla

Myia Padilla

Nicholas Padilla

I love them more then anything in the world and I would do anything for them...

I love my life and my family. I always have and always will... No matter what happens, nothing will tear us apart... nothing...

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this story! I had sooooo much fun writing this. For anyone who thought I was hating on Kalel... You are crazy. I love her sooooo much! Anyways, re read my story as much as you like, I don't plan on taking it down so don't worry(:**

**Byebyee all!**

**~Strawberry4life **


End file.
